Floralia
Floralia is the main location of the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel, and its bonus game, The Thumbelina Curse. It is the home of Rapunzel and Belladonna, two of the main characters of that same game. Once a thriving, beautiful Kingdom, Floralia has been abandoned by all of its people. History Floralia was originally occupied by two warring clans. The Chief of the smaller clan asked the Goddess Flora for her help and she bestowed Three Artifacts on him. These items allowed the Chief to take over Floralia and become its first King, but at a high price. As a result, the King passed the artifacts down through his descendants with a warning to keep them sealed and to never use them. Even without the use of the artifacts, the Kingdom of Floralia grew in population, beauty and wealth. It was a prosperous, happy land for many years. Then came a time of great mourning. The beloved Queen of Floralia, Violante, died shortly after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl named Rapunzel. Seeing their grief and love for the child, the Goddess Flora made the baby one of her Guardians, bestowing her with powers of restoration and charging her with the protection of the Bellflower. In time, the King took a new wife, Queen Melanie. This Queen was more somber than her predecessor, but she dearly wished for the people of Floralia to love her. When she was with child, she did all she could to ensure her child would be born healthy, but there was a traitor in her midst. Her most trusted servant, Mother Gothel, was secretly feeding Melanie enchanted poison made from Nightbloom flowers. The child, Belladonna, was born with devastating powers over the deadly flower as a result. One-touch from her could kill a person. To prevent any more calamities, the young Princess was locked away in a tall tower for the safety of all. Her mother was driven mad by anger and guilt over her trust in Mother Gothel and passed away shortly after. Belladonna's father was also wracked with guilt. He hated seeing his daughter locked away, but could see no other solution. He searched tirelessly for a way to cure her of her powers but found nothing. The young Princess grew up alone, isolated from everyone but her older sister, Rapunzel, who came to visit her often. It was through Mother Gothel's work and Rapunzel's own powers that Belladonna was able to begin releasing the deadly Nightbloom pollen throughout the Kingdom. With the flowers themselves, and the deadly pollen coming from them, the people of Floralia began to live in fear. It wasn't long before the population dwindled down to nothing. However, the King of Floralia refused to leave his Kingdom. He died alone in his throne room, ruling over his empty Kingdom to his last breath. In accordance with the Sword ending, Rapunzel is freed from Belladonna's control and they leave with Ross into exile to have Belladonna learn how to control her powers. With the absence of the last two Princesses, Goddess Flora's powers diminished to such a degree that she could no longer maintain an adult form. She changed into a young girl and was then cursed by Mother Gothel to make her small enough to fit in the palm of one's hand. The Goddess was rescued by Gerda, Gwyn, and Kai, but could only return to her native Rosaria to recuperate and attempt to rebuild her powers. Floralia has evidently been restored and repopulated since the events of Ballad of Rapunzel as Flora is once again powerful enough to continue guarding over the delicate balance of nature. She's also one of the reasons why 'the Swan Guard' exists. In The Thief and the Tinderbox, a wedding gift from Floralia was sent to Prince Gwyn and Gerda. Notable Former Residents * King Crisanto (ruler, deceased) * Queen Violante (first queen consort, deceased) * Queen Melanie (second queen consort, deceased) * Belladonna (gone into volunteer exile) * Rapunzel (gone into volunteer exile) * Mother Gothel (traitor, fate unknown) * Flora (not a technical resident, but patron Goddess) * Floralian Man Relevant Parables The Three Artifacts of Floralia (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Long ago, two rival clans inhabited a piece of land together. Under the Goddess Flora’s patronage, one clan thrived while the young Chief of the weaker clan saw the end of his people draw near. He decided to implore the Goddess, overcoming harsh trials in his quest. Touched by his sincerity and determination, the Goddess gave the man three artifacts: a sword, a mirror, and a jewel. The Goddess told him to use the artifacts if he was determined to change destiny of his clan. But she warned him that the price would be steep for disrupting the fates. After a long, drawn-out battle, with the artifacts in hand, the Chief was victorious. But in the midst of it all, he had lost his family, his lover, and too many of his people. He now understood the Goddess’ warning. Though their destiny had changed, the cost had been paid was too dear. With a solemn heart, he joined the two clans together, crowning himself King. The King lived on to become a wise ruler. He sealed the artifacts, turning over their guardianship and history to his heir before he died. So goes the tale of the first King of Floralia. 'The Jewel of Repose '(from The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) At the far outskirts of what once was the Kingdom of Floralia, there lived a very poor family. The father took pride in the one precious thing he had: a jewel he had found when he was a boy. One windy night, a strange visitor came to the poor family's home. The riches she had to offer in exchange for the father's jewel changed their circumstances forever. They never came to realize they'd conversed with a Princess, or that they'd parted with the Jewel of Repose. The Swan Princess had long coveted the jewel, one of the three legendary artifacts of Floralia. Now the Princess set her sights on the two artifacts that were owned by Ross Red and the Master Tailor. The Swan Princess still mourned her parents and the other victims of conflict. "What kind of a Goddess lets her people die in vain?" asked the Swan Princess. "I shall be a different kind of Goddess, the one that cares for her people!" But to become a Goddess, she had to destroy Flora. And to do that, she needed Flora's creation: the three Artifacts of Floralia. Trivia * Floralia is named after the Roman holiday to celebrate the Goddess Flora. Galleries Ballad of Rapunzel= BoR_Opened_Floralia_Gate.JPG|Gates of Floralia goddess tree.jpg|Tree of Life and Death 1484041_688077074565658_573586919_o.jpg|Floralia Plaza floralia cemetary.jpg|Floralia Cemetery drawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge to the Tower mushroom forest.jpg|Specter Valley garden.jpg|Forgotten Garden Guardian temple.jpg|Hall of Guardians Briar shrine before.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard, Unbloomed Briar shrine bloomed.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard, Fully Bloomed Ivy shrine before.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse, Unbloomed Ivy shrine bloomed.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse, Fully Bloomed Tunnel of Vines.png|Tunnel of Vines canal cleared.jpg|Underground Canal Valley fire ice.jpg|Aqua Springs cave fire ice.jpg|Chapel of Ice and Fire BOR - Ross Red Shrine.png|Molten Hall BOR - Snow White's shrine.png|Glacial Hall, Unbloomed Snow shrine bloomed.jpg|Glacial Hall, Fully Bloomed palace foyer.jpg|Palace Foyer palace ballroom.jpg|Palace Ballroom palace vault.jpg|Palace Treasury bor throne room.jpg|Palace Throne Room library.jpg|Palace Library gothel workroom.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory gothel secret lab.jpg|Mother Gothel's Secret Chamber flora temple.jpg|Flora Sanctuary Belladonna shrine.jpg|Shadow Vestry rapunzel shrine.jpg|Illuminated Chantry |-|The Thumbelina Curse= TTC grove.jpg|Grove TTC Scepter Valley.jpg|Scepter Valley TTC Tunnel of Vines.jpg|Tunnel of Vines TTC Forgotten Garden.jpg|Forgotten Garden TTC Flora Shrine.jpg|Flora Shrine TTC Gazebo.jpg|Gazebo TTC Aqua Springs.jpg|Aqua Springs TTC Flora Sanctuary.jpg|Flora Sanctuary Illuminated Chantry.jpg|Illuminated Chantry |-|Concept Art= Roasria.PNG|Gates of Floralia concept art BOR Kingdom Plaza concept art.jpg|Kingdom Plaza concept art BOR Specter Valley concept art.jpg|Specter Valley concept art BOR Ballroom concept art.jpg|Ballroom concept art BOR Library concept art.jpg|Library concept art BOR Flora Sanctuary concept art.jpg|Flora Sanctuary concept art BOR Tunnel Of Vines concept art.jpg |-|Artifacts= Floralia artifacts.jpg|The Three Artifacts of Floralia TT&TTB_Floralia_Wedding_Gift.jpg|Wedding Gift from Floralia TT&TTB_Floralia_Wedding_Gift_Message.jpg|Floralia Wedding Gift Message |-|Other images= floralia gate lock.jpg|Floralia Gate Lock Floralia kingdom map.jpg|Map of Floralia (Ballad of Rapunzel) Bizarro ttc map.jpg|Map of Floralia (The Thumbelina Curse) Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper1.png|Gates of Floralia Wallpaper Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper2.png|Tower Window Wallpaper Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper3.png|Floralia Plaza Wallpaper Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper4.png|Specter Valley Wallpaper Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper6.png|Floralia Palace Foyer Wallpaper Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper7.png Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper8.png Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper5.png Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse